


Hugs and Kisses

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LDR, M/M, Manga Spoilers, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Even miles away, Satori and Eita's love remains strong but it's still best in shared spaces.Namely, in each other's arms.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hugs and Kisses

Satori can’t stand still, pacing back and forth in a small section of the ‘arriving flights’ designated area. He runs a hand over his head, still not fully used to the shorter cut and hopes that Eita will like it. Sure, he’s seen pictures but it’s one thing to see it in a photo and another to see it in person. 

Finally, the text next to Eita’s flight number switches to **Arriving**. 

It won’t be long now. 

He cranes his head as a stream of people begins to enter the arrival area. All around him are exclamations of greetings. Some people are crying. Satori’s pretty sure he’ll be one of them, already feeling his eyes start to burn. 

He promised himself he wasn’t going to cry but it’s a lost cause. Just when he’s beginning to think maybe he’s been staring at the wrong door, he sees him. 

Eita. 

And Satori swears it’s like the movies. The crowd parts just enough for him to catch that glimpse but it propels him forward, pulls, “Eita!” from his lips so easily. 

Ashen blonde hair—longer than Satori last saw it—whips as Eita’s head turns, his eyes and smile widening as he spots Satori. 

They move in tandem, slamming together in a full body hug, arms wrapped tightly around one another. Eita sniffles tries to speak but just shakes his head, burying his face into the crook of Satori’s neck. In return, Satori places quick pecks against any part he can reach, heedless of any onlookers. 

“I missed you,” Eita breathes out, his voice so quiet but the words so powerful they still punch Satori in the chest. 

“I missed you, too,” he replies, pulling back just enough to lay his hands on either side of Eita’s face. He leans in, pressing a soft but long kiss to lips he’s dreamed about since last he touched them. 

“Come on,” Eita says when they part, “I want to just keep kissing you, too, but there’s a crowd.” 

“Let them look,” Satori replies, kissing him again, “I’ve waited ages for a taste of you again.” 

“Then take me somewhere private where you can really get a mouthful,” Eita retorts. 

“Oh ho? Is my Semi Semi so horny, horny?”

“Shut it, you are too, I know it,” Eita replies but he’s laughing. 

Their hands intertwine as they walk to the luggage carousel and Satori is grateful they don’t have long to wait for Eita’s bag to slide down the shoot. He snatches it up, unwilling to let go of Eita’s other hand. They walk through the exit to where seemingly hundreds of cabs sit in wait of passengers. 

Satori walks to an empty one, opens the door for Eita, and guides him in. He places the luggage in the trunk, then slides onto the bench seat next to his boyfriend and shuts the door, giving an address to the driver who pulls away with a jerk. 

“It’s so sexy hearing you speak French,” Eita says quietly, hand landing on Satori’s thigh. 

“I never thought I’d hear the words ‘speak’ and ‘sexy’ from you in reference to me,” Satori says with a grin. 

They laugh, stupidly in love and looking every bit of it and not caring at all. Within twenty minutes, they arrive at the hotel Satori selected for their first night in Paris together. “Why are we here?” Eita asks, confused. “You have an apartment, why waste money on a hotel?” 

“One, it’s not a waste to spoil you,” Satori says as he pays the fare. He gets out, extending a hand to Eita and helps him onto the curb. Pulling out his baggage from the trunk, he slams it closed. “And two, my roommate is going to be there and I, for one, would like a private reunion, thank you very much.” He grins at the flush of pink dancing across Eita’s cheeks despite his earlier teasing. “Besides,” he adds, taking Eita’s hand again as they make their way towards the double gold-gilded doors, “this place is right next to the chocolatier shop and I can’t wait to show off all my mad skills to you later this week.”

It’s a short process of checking in and then they’re standing before the door of their room. Satori inserts the card, smiling as it beeps and the light flickers green. “Last chance to back out. Because once I have you beyond this door, I ain’t lettin’ you out for 24 hours, minimum.” 

“Funny, I don’t plan on letting _you_ out for 48. Hope you saved some money for room service,” Eita replies, pushing the door open and dragging Satori in by the lapels of his jacket. 

Satori follows easily, letting the door slam behind them, shutting out the world at large, leaving only Eita. 

Eita. 

Eita.


End file.
